ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Loud House Movie Full Credits
Opening Credits PARAMOUNT ANIMATION and NICKELODEON MOVIES Presents In Association With CHINA MOVIE MEDIA GROUP HUAHUA MEDIA ALIBABA PICTURES A NICKELODEON ANIMATION Production THE LOUD HOUSE MOVIE Closing Credits Directed by KYLE MARSHALL Produced by KAREN MALACH MARY PARENT Executive Producer AMANDA RYNDA Written by CHRIS SAVINO KARLA SAKAS KEVIN SULLIVAN ALEC SCHWIMMER WHITNEY WETTA SAMMIE CROWLEY ERIC ACOSTA ROBERT MITTENTHAL MICHAEL RUBINER SHEELA SHRINIVAS DARIN McGOWAN ALAN J. VAN DYKE GLORIA SHEN JACOB FLEISHER AMARIS CAVIN GREG GRABIANSKI SCOTT KREAMER HALEY MANCINI AVA TRAMER MATT BRAILEY DANIEL DOMINGUEZ JEFF SAYERS JONATHAN AIBEL GLENN BERGER Based on the Story and Television Series Created by CHRIS SAVINO Co-Directed by AMANDA RYNDA Supervising Producers ROB RENZETTI RAYMIE MUZQUIZ Music by RAMIN DJAWADI Executive Music Producers HANS ZIMMER LORNE BALFE Edited by DARREN T. HOLMES GREGORY A. PARLER Production Designer CHRIS SAVINO Visual Effects Supervisor MICHEL GAGNÉ Visual Effects Designer DARREN DONOVAN Animation Supervisor T. DANIEL HOFSTEDT Casting by SHANNON REED GENE VASSILAROS Sound Designer RANDY THOM Production Manager SEAN GANTKA Voice Director LISA SCHAFFER Casting Manager SHONDRE AUSTIN Casting Coordinator MORGANN FRANSON Casting Assistant LYBERTI NELSON Head of Story ROB RENZETTI Storyboard Artists JORDAN KOCH KYLE MARSHALL DARIN McGOWAN VIOLAINE BRIAT MIGUEL PUGA JORDAN ROSATO ED BAKER LARRY LEKER ARI CASTLETON KIRK HANSON PAUL WATLING STEPHANIE GLADDEN DUNCAN MARJORIBANKS ANDREAS WESSEL-THERHORN JOHN POMEROY KIM ARNDT BOB SUAREZ LARRY HOUSTON CHUCK PATTON MILES THOMPSON RUSS EDMONDS SUNG JIN AHN SCOTT BERN FRED CLINE ALEX ALMAGUER DAN O'CONNOR PETER FERK MAX LAWSON FABIEN TONG JIM SHELLHORN STEPHANIE GONZAGA CHRIS COPELAND PAUL HARMON JAMIE VICKERS PHIL ALLORA HILLARY BRADFIELD RUOLIN LI JAMES LOPEZ SEAN PETRILAK DAVID WOO CHRIS LAND KEN ALMAGUER HAYLEE HERRICK LAURA HOWELL DON SHANK BEN BATES TOM SITO MAXWELL ATOMS Storyboard Revisionists LAUREN PATTERSON DIEM DOAN Animatic Editors AMARIS CAVIN ANDREW HAUG MATT BRAILY Assistant Animatic Editors MONICA DeSTEFANO RACHAEL RUSSAKOFF MATTHEW MALACH Character Designers KAT KETCHUM JEAN GILLMORE TODD OMAN JERRY SUH PETER EMMERICH JORDAN KOCH RUBEN AQUINO PHILIPPE TILIKETE DENISE SHIMABUKURO KEN KINOSHITA TONY SIRUNO DANIEL HASKETT Background Layout Designers EDGAR DUNCAN GENE GOLDSTEIN LARRY MURPHY ASHLEY KLIMENT JERRY SUH MARTIN ANSOLABEHERE SUE MONDT Prop Designers JARED MORGAN DAVID KING Lead Background Painter HALLIE WILSON Background Painters MICHAL WRIGHT-WARD LAUREN PATTERSON KARI CASADY JERRY SUH Color Styling SADIE FIGUEROA LAUREN PATTERSON Feature Animation by JAM FILLED ENTERTAINMENT Producers JAMIE LeCLAIRE PHIL LAFRANCE KYLE McDOUGALL Animation Director MARK WOODCOX Animation Supervisors DAN GOULET BRENDAN LYON JUSTIN SILES HYEYOUNG RYU Posing Supervisors RAY OCAMPO BRAD SALES Scene Assembly Supervisor TEO CIARLA Scene Assembly Artists REBECCA GREENWOOD RON ROBINSON KRISTOPHER YOUNG SUSAN LATREILLE ELMIRA SOLO-PAQUETTE Head of Production VICTORIA COULTHART Production Manager SCOTT STILLER Production Coordinator ALEX HABBOUCHE Animators SCOTT LEWIS ADAM AUBIN ALEX BROWN HOLLY CHRISTIE DANIEL COSSETTE BRAD ERICKSON BEN FORD CAROLINE GELINAS REBECCA GREENWOOD STEVE MOORE SHAWNA SCHWENZER KAITLYN SHEPLEY AMANDA TESKE ADAM THAUVETTE RYAN WRIGHT NOOR ABOU-SEIDO MIRANDA BREWER NEIL HUNTER STEVENSON PADMORE JAMES WOODS CHRISTINE COULTHARD MELISSA COURVILLE JENN HAGMAN DANIELLE KLASSEN SAMANTHA LEGGATT DYLAN LINCEZ KLEEVEN METELLUS SABINE NG CHING BRADLEY WEAVER Visual Effects Animators ADAM FITZGERALD DAN ELDER KENNETH JANESKI PABLO SMITH BEKAH BAIK TYLER MELE ANDREA YOMTOB Compositing Artists MICHAEL MORRIS ALISTAIR MURPHY CÉDRIC LAVERGNE Animation Editor WELLINGTON SANIPE Animation Layout and Posing Artists REITA CHAIUPIAK WEIWEI CHAN JACKIE CHEN NORM DeREPENTIGNY FRANCESCA FALCIONI RIO ALEXANDER KOESWAN JACQUELINE TAYLOR Background Artists SARAH BARBARY JASON TSANG ALYSON HOUGAN-SCHMIDT JOVANA VERMETTE JUSTIN SMITH SUZE SHORE YASMEEN GAGNON RAJAH-BALEE Flash Animation Building Artists SHIMO WANG ADRIAN BONDETT ALVIN CRUZADO DAN TOZEK IAN JEANS JORDAN VOTH JOSE POU JUSTIN ARESTA MEIBAKA OGAN MOON LI SAM FLORES STEVEN BLACKWELL Information Technology Directors GREG HUBER KEVIN LEHOUX Finance Director BRENT LEONARD Feature Animation by TITMOUSE, INC. Production Coordinator SOFIA IFFLA Production Manager LEO PARADA Character Layout Supervisor OWEN SULLIVAN Character Layout Artist MIKE MILO Background Layout Artists TEC MANALAC KIRK SHINMOTO Background Painters GARRETT LEI SHERWIN ABESAMIS BOBBY WALKER BUM SUK JUSTIN CHO DAVID YI Animators CHARLES BADILLER SUN CHUNG CHASE CONLEY ALLISON CRAIG JAE KIM EUGENE LEE MICHAEL MOLONEY BEN XIONGLIANG LI MIKE ROUSH KATRINA RUZICS OWEN SULLIVAN BRIAN PAK JEREMY POLGAR CHRISTIE TSENG DAVID VANDERVOORT BRENDAN CLOGHER BAHI J.D. Visual Effects Animators JEFFREY LAI ARAIZA TOKUMASU NAOKI Animation Interns YU SU CODY FORKES JUAN MEZA Compositing Artists TREVOR VON KLUEG STEVE KELLENER VERA DUFFY SCOTT COLEMAN COLIN FLEMMING BRANDON WALMAN Animatic Editor WILL FENG Executive Producers CHRIS PRYNOSKI SHANNON PRYNOSKI Creative Director ANTONIO CANOBBIO Production Accountant JESSE MEOLI Accounting Clerk JON HOOD Feature Animation by BOULDER MEDIA Directors PAUL BRIZZI GAETAN BRIZZI Background Artists CLAIRE DUFFY TERI HENDRICH CUSUMANO JACK CUSUMANO BRUNO PALMA REBECCA REYNOLDS LOUISE SKINNADER VANCE CAINES NIAMH BENNETT ROSS DILLON ANITA WALKER ANTONIO TERLIZZI VERNA JAASKINEN JONZY BYRNE TOM GALVIN ROBERT SEMPLE JOHN BYRNE DANA LI MELISSA MALONE RORY WOLAHAN ERIN OVERMANN ANDRAE HARRISON CLAIRE LENNON Layout Artist ALANA O'BRIEN Animation Directors GILLIAN COMERFORD STEPHEN McGANN PAUL O'FLANNAGAN Animators JOE LOFTUS GRACE McDONNELL JAMIE TEEHAN NICK LENNOX SANTIAGO LOPEZ JOVER CAROL NOLAN PETER SLATTERY NIAMH BRENNAN NIALL DOHERTY TOM GRAY MANUELA GUALTIERI MONICA KENNEDY EUGENIO LAVIOLA COLIN REID SIMON KELLEGHAN CORMAC McCABE KAREN ROHDE JOHANSSON DANIEL LEE KIRWAN ÁINE MAURA McGUINNESS CHRIS O'HARA SUE PENTED LEAH REDDINGTON DAVE DEKEYSER SUSAN PENDRED BIANCA ASSAD LOUISE BAGNALL GERARD BRADY EOGHAN DALTON ADAM KELLY STEPHEN KELLY MIKE O'SULLIVAN ALLAN WHITE JOE APEL MARK KILKELLY SOPHIA DALY RAYMOND QUIGLEY FINBAR COYLE FRAN PUERTO SHANE SADLER KYLA TOMLINSON RAY WOODS ALEX BERNAS CHRISTIAN CATTANEO KATERINA PANTERA DARYL COX ESTRELA LOURENCO MIKE PLUMMER RICHARD KELLY ROBERT ROBINSON TOM YOUNG PAULA GARROTE AMINATA JOSEPH MIKE PAPANICOLAOU FERNANDA VALVERDE JOHN ATKINSON ALEXANDER BORNAS ROBERT ROBERTSON Visual Effects Artist DEIRDRE BEEHAN Head of Compositing EDWARD SMITH Compositing Supervisor BORJA CHICARRO Compositing Artists BRYAN JOSEPH O'SULLIVAN ANTONIO TERLIZZI NADIA CARDOSO JENNIFER DALY ROBERT FLETCHER ANNA BUJACZ PAUL MADDEN GRAHAM PEARCE JOHN WALSH MIKE MANASEWITSCH EMMA DUNLOP ANABELA FARIA Supervising Producers ANNE TWEEDY PETER LEWIS Feature Animation by YOWZA ANIMATION Director TAHIR RANA Producer HEATHER WALKER Executive Producer PETE DENOMME Line Producers JULIAN COUTTS LIZ RONDOLET Animation Director TOM JOLLIFFE Assistant Animation Director CHRISTOS KATOPODIS Art Director JEFFREY TIMMINS Storyboard Supervisor ROGER CHIASSON Storyboard Artist CHRIS LAND Storyboard Coordinator LUKE BOYKO-PHELAN Posing Supervisor ROGER CHIASSON Posing Lead JONATHAN PGILLIPS Posing Artists JEREMY CARDARELLI CHRIS RAMSARRAN Head of Layout DERMOT WALSHE Layout Supervisor MIKE FOWLER Layout Artists RICH DANNYS LOUGHLIN DYER ROBIN K. HERMAN KENJI IWATA KIM YOO JIN SEAN WICKET Layout Coordinator RENAE RUDDOCK Animation Supervisor DAVID JENKINS Animators LEAH ALCANTARA STEPH BRAITHWAITE MAKS DYLAK JOSHUA HART KALVIN KULZ ADAM MASSICOTTE PABLO NILO MICHAEL PJAWKA SHANE ROOT BART SARMAZIAN KATIA SAVELIEVA MICHAEL TO QI ZHANG Animation Coordinator TY HUDECKI Junior Animation Coordinator ELISE VINE Background Supervisor VLADAN IGNJATOVIC Background Artists LINETTE L. DERRICK KIM LINN VESNA MOSTOVAC ELENA QUAST Background Coordinator KAT CURWIN Clean-up Supervisor CLAUDE CHIASSON Key Clean-up Animators MYUNG HEE HEO SANDY KELLERMAN Clean-up Animators JANINE CHO GLORIA HSU BRAD HUGHES MIKE MILLIGAN VITTORIA QUANE CORY WILSON Clean-up Assistants MI-YOUNG LEE JENNY RUTZ Inbetween Supervisor MIKE DEMUR Inbetween Artists CHRISTINA BUTTERFIELD DAX GORDINE CERISSA GRIEVE GLORIA HSU WERONIKA KAPELANSKA BEVERLY LEHMAN HONG QI CILBUR ROCHA LYNN YAMAZAKI Lead Effects Supervisor DARREN DONOVAN Effects Supervisors DAN TURNER BOB COWAN Assistant Effects Supervisor IAN MAH Effects Animators JEFF ASTOLFO SEAN BRANIGAN LEE CADIEUX NATALIE GARCEAU-TURNER HONH SIK KIM BILJANA MILICEVIC LORENZO DEL BIANCO RAYMOND PANG PETER WANG SEUNG-SOO YUN Assistant Effects Animators ROBYN BOYKO MIKE DOBSON APUTIK GARDINER RON KILBRIDE LOUISE KINER ROGER LIU KEVIN MCGIBBON GREG PARKER DEBRA PUGH Scene Planning Artists ERICA STAPLES NATALI TOPALOVSKA Compositing Artists CEFERINO ASIDO TARA CAMPBELL OLEH PRUS Ink & Paint Supervisor CHRISTINE O'CONNOR Ink & Paint Artists SONYA CAREY FRANCOIS VALENTYNE Scanning/Animation Check Supervisor SONYA CAREY Scanning/Animation Check TARA CAMPBELL Heads of Production ROGER CHIASSON CLAUDE CHIASSON Production Manager PIERRE CHIASSON Production Assistants LUCY CHIASSON CEFERINO ASIDO President/Creative Director CLAUDE CHIASSON Head of Business Development HEATHER WALKER Production Coordinator SALLY WALKER Production Accountants DAURIO FRANKLIN JEFF KULBAK Finance Assistance T.E.A.M. FINANCING GROUP Canada Legal DENTON CANADA LLP JIM RUSSELL Reisman Law HATTY REISMAN Digital Animation by NICK DIGITAL Digital Animation Supervisor KENNETH JANESKI Digital Animator PABLO SMITH Production Manager LAURA SREEBNY Assistant Production Manager NADYA ESPARZA Script Coordinator WHITNEY WETTA Production Coordinators KEN MU MOLLIE FREILICH Director of Audio/Recording Engineer JUSTIN BRINSFIELD Recording Engineer MATT COREY Assistant Recording Engineer MANNY GRIJALVA Dialogue Editor ANNA ADAMS Post-Production Supervisor AMY REYNOLDS Post-Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY MARIN COUNTY, CALIFORNIA Supervising Sound Editors AL NELSON STEVE SLANEC Re-Recording Mixers TOM MYERS PETE HORNER TOM JOHNSON Sound Effects Editors TERESA ECKTON PASCAL GARNEAU WILLIAM McGUIGAN Foley Artists DENNIE THORPE JANA VANCE Foley Mixer TONY ECKERT Foley Editor FRANK RINELLA Post-Production Sound Accountant RENEE RUSSO SKYWALKER SOUND EXECUTIVE STAFF General Manager: JOSH LOWDEN Head of Engineering: STEVE MORRIS Head of Production: JONATHAN NULL Additional Music by HENRY JACKMAN JAMES DOOLEY HEITOR PEREIRA RUPERT GREGSON-WILLIAMS Orchestrations TONY BLONDAL STEPHEN COLEMAN ANDREW KINNEY Music Scored at PARAMOUNT PICTURES SCORING STAGE M 20th CENTURY FOX NEWMAN STAGE Music Mixed at REMOTE CONTROL PRODUCTIONS Paramount Pictures Corporation did not receive any payment or other consideration, or enter into any agreement, for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. © 2020 Paramount Pictures Corporation. All rights reserved. NICKELODEON, THE LOUD HOUSE and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of and © 2020 Viacom International, Inc. All material is protected by Copyright Laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Paramount Pictures Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. No animals were subjected to the chaotic life at the Loud House during the making of this animated feature film Developed and Produced at NICKELODEON ANIMATION STUDIOS Burbank, California Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Animation Films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:Nickelodeon animated films Category:Nickelodeon movies Category:The Loud House Category:Credits